The present invention relates to a novel device and method for storing and securing fishing rods prior to and during cleaning. More specifically, the present invention provides a base with a plurality of apertures which hold a fishing rod in place during storage and cleaning.
Fishing rods by design are difficult to store and clean due to their design. Their length and weight distribution prevent a free standing operation and when rested against an object or surface such as a wall, they are easily knocked over. These problems in securing and handling make it difficult to wash and clean fishing rods after use in order to maintain the life of the equipment. Often the poles are placed against a wall or in a rack and washed with the high probability that the force of the water used in washing will knock over one or more poles.
The present invention provides a device which positively retains and secures a plurality of poles for storage and cleaning. The present invention includes a base defining an internal cavity in communication with a fill hole for adding weight to the device. The base also includes a plurality of rod retention holes for releasably securing fishing rods and legs for holding the base above the support surface.